


just breathe

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, That's it, basically yoga!au where harry wears headbands and yoga pants and zayn digs it, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is going through a bad breakup and Liam suggests yoga to help him relax. But he isn’t prepared for an attractive yoga instructor, hell bent on ruining his life.</p><p>(Or: the one where Harry is a hippie vegan yoga instructor and Zayn shouldn’t find that so attractive but he does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zourry/gifts).



> Basically, [this](http://www.riverofenlightenment.com/blaze/yoga/sunsalutation.jpg%20) is all that I know about yoga. This is for Sam, because she's diabolical and devious and wonderful. Hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, this never happened, and I don't even know what this is. Cheers. 
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

“So you broke up with him?”

Zayn nodded, picking up his beer and taking a swig. “So I broke up with him.”

Liam ran his hands over his hair. “But… _why_? You and Louis were together for a year—“

“Eleven months,” Zayn interrupted. “And, yes, Louis is a twat, all right? He was seeing someone else. That doesn’t cut it for me.”

“Oh, Zayn,” Liam said with a sigh, reaching out towards his friend.

Zayn shrugged away. “M’alright, Liam, s’not a big deal,” he told him. 

“Louis was cheating on you—“

“And we’re done, s’not a big deal,” he repeated.

Liam bit the inside of his cheek as Zayn finished his beer, signaling the bartender over and ordering a shot of Jack Daniels. “Obviously it is.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I’m allowed one night of wallowing after breaking up with my boyfriend because he apparently likes girls now,” he muttered.

“He’s seeing a girl? I thought—“

“Doesn’t matter,” Zayn said, signaling the bartender for another shot.

“No, don’t bring him another,” Liam interrupted.

Zayn pouted. “Lee-yum,” he drawled out. “Why are you interrupting my drinking?”

“Because he’s not worth it, mate—“

“I _know_ but I want I want to get spectacularly wasted and you’re ruining it,” he pouted, resting his chin on his palm and looking up at Liam from under his eyelashes. 

Liam sighed, nodding at the bartender. “Two shots, please.” He spared a glance at Zayn who was smiling, eagerly reaching out for his shot glass. “You’re gonna regret this tomorrow.”

“M’planning on it,” Zayn told him, raising his shot glass. “What are we toasting?”

“You,” Liam said with a small smile, “for having the balls to dump Louis no matter how stupidly attractive he is—“

“Hear hear!”

“—and for knowing that you deserve better.”

Zayn smiled, downing his shot in tandem with his best friend. He set the glass down on the bar and swung an arm around Liam, pressing against his side. “M’glad I have you, Lee-yum,” he said slowly.

Liam wrapped an arm around Zayn’s back. “I should get you home.”

“Drink with me!”

“I gotta get home to Dani—“

“Drink with me,” Zayn repeated.

Liam sighed and nodded because Zayn wanted to drink, and Liam wanted to be there for his mate, especially after a rough breakup. And if Zayn wanted to drink, Zayn could drink, and Liam would be there to carry his arse home and tuck him into bed like a good mate. Even if he knew that Zayn would regret it the next day.

 

+

 

“It’s been a month, Zayn, you’re—“

“I know it’s been a month, Liam, I’m not a bloody idiot,” Zayn snapped. 

Liam sighed, watching as Zayn pulled out a beer from their refrigerator and took a drink. “Have you done anything but drink after you’re done working?”

“I have a very demanding job,” Zayn protested.

“Really? You work freelance as an artist and you work part time in a bookstore. It’s not that demanding.”

Zayn frowned. “Well I’m sorry I don’t have a corporate job like you, mate,” he snapped. 

“You need to _relax_ ,” Liam told him. “You’ve been on edge since you and Louis broke up—“

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Can we not bring that up?”

“You should take a yoga class—“

“I’m _not_ doing yoga—“

“Dani offers classes. I think you could really benefit from some relaxation—“

“I don’t need to _relax_ , Liam—“

“Oh, yes, you do,” Liam told him. 

Zayn sighed. “Yoga isn’t my thing, Liam.”

“Just _try_ it—“

“It’s a bunch of vegan hippies who eat tofu and—“

“Not every yoga instructor is like that. Dani isn’t. No one else at her place is, either. Just give it a try.”

Zayn shook his head. 

“Look, just go to one class and see if it helps, yeah?”

“Will it get you off my back?”

Liam nodded.

“One class,” Zayn said. “Just one.”

“One class, and you stay the whole time.”

Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, Liam. One class, that’s all.” 

 

+

 

Zayn couldn’t believe that he was standing outside of some sort of new-age hippie yoga studio on a Tuesday night holding a gym bag complete with a yoga mat. It was obvious that he was new, an outsider, as he walked into the studio. There were floor-to-ceiling windows lining the large open studio and a few yoga mats already set out on the hardwood floor. Zayn ran a hand through his hair, hoisting the strap of his bag higher up over his shoulder, and he sighed. 

“First time?”

Zayn whipped around and met the green-brown eyes of a taller gentleman who was smiling down at him. “Is it obvious?”

“A little bit. I’m Nick, most people call me Grimmy,” he introduced, reaching out his hand.

Zayn took it and nodded. “I’m Zayn.”

“C’mon, I’ll show you the ropes,” he said, nodding towards the floor. “You can set your mat up next to mine.”

“Thanks.”

“Hurry up, though. Harry gets upset if people aren’t ready when he is.”

“Harry?”

Grimmy nodded across the room to a slender gentleman who was facing the other way. “The evening yoga instructor.”

“I thought that was Dani.”

“No, she only works mornings and afternoons. Harry does all the evening sessions.”

Zayn sighed and glanced across the room, eyes widening when he saw the man turn around. He sucked in a deep breath and oh, _okay_. He had been anticipating Dani teaching the class; someone he knew, someone he was comfortable with, but this—this was better, but it was also _worse._ He had a head full of dark chocolate curls, bright green eyes, and a _headband_ keeping his curls out of his eyes; the black fabric of his yoga pants stretched over his thighs, rolled over his ankles, his feet bare, and his white shirt was loose around his chest. 

“Y’alright there, Zayn?”

Zayn shook his head and turned to meet Grimmy’s eyes. “Sorry?”

Grimmy smiled, opening up his yoga mat. “You’re not alone. Why do you think this class is filled with so many birds?”

Zayn took a look around and Grimmy was right. The studio was almost full, which wasn’t a surprise for a class at half-six, and most of them were young girls, sending Harry shy glances, big smiles, laughing with their friends. Zayn rolled his eyes. “M’not here for that, mate. I’m just here to try to relax. My best mate says I’ve been stressed.”

“Stressed?”

“His girl, Dani, works here.”

“You’re Liam’s friend?”

Zayn nodded.

“He’s a good bloke.”

“For the most part,” Zayn said with a smile. “Wicked manipulator, though. How else do you think I wound up here?”

Grimmy laughed loudly, clapping Zayn on the back. “I’ll make sure Harry takes it easy on you,” he said before walking away from Zayn to approach Harry.

Zayn turned, refusing to watch Harry and Grimmy together. He opened up his yoga mat, stretching it out on the floor, before he took another look around the room. He definitely did not fit in with everyone else in the room; rather than yoga pants, he was wearing a pair of gym shorts that were three years old and a tank top that he had forgot he even owned. He kicked off his trainers and socks when he realized that everyone else was barefoot and he turned his mobile on silent, standing on the mat, waiting for a set of instructions to cure him of how awkward he was feeling. 

“All right, everyone, I’m Harry. How are all of you today?”

Zayn froze in his spot because, of course, of course the man had a voice like melted honey and…something else entirely too cliché, it didn’t even _matter._

“I see a couple of new faces out there,” Harry said, briefly meeting Zayn’s eyes, before continuing to look around the room. “I’ll try to go easy on you.”

Grimmy smiled, elbowing Zayn in the side as he walked by him to stand on his own mat.

“First, we’re going to start out with the mountain pose,” Harry said, clasping his hands in front of him before stretching his back, raising his arms over his head. 

Zayn followed, mirroring his actions and hearing his back pop. He winced slightly and stretched his hands higher, watching Harry—for purely educational purposes, he told himself.

“Now into a forward fold,” Harry instructed, bending over and wrapping his hands around his bare ankles, pressing his nose between his calves.

Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes because, no, he was _not_ that flexible. But he did the best he could, his back popping again, but there was something else underneath the stretch and burn and Zayn _was_ starting to feel…better.

“Everyone into a right lunge.”

Zayn could do that, lunges were easy; he stretched his right leg behind him, planting his palms on the ground in the same way that Grimmy was, and he faced forward, immediately wishing he hadn’t. Harry was walking around the room, bare feet padding against the hardwood floor. He looked back down at his yoga mat because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Harry that close.

“And into downward dog.”

Zayn looked over at Grimmy because that was not a pose that he was familiar with. He mirrored Grimmy’s movements, planting his feet shoulder-width apart, telling himself not to feel awkward as he raised his arse in the air. It was uncomfortable and he just really, really wanted to move on to the next position.

“Take a deep breath, Zayn.”

Zayn froze when Harry said his name, his elbows locking, and he teetered and, fuck, how did Harry even know his _name?_

Harry reached forward and touched Zayn’s hips, pulling him back and straightening his knees. “Straighten your back,” Harry said softly, running his hands up Zayn’s back and pushing him down a little bit more. “That better?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said with a nod. 

“Let your neck fall a little bit. You’re supposed to be relaxing,” Harry told him, keeping his hands on Zayn’s back for another second or two before he walked away.

Grimmy laughed softly next to him. “You sure that’s not what you’re here for, mate?”

Zayn felt his cheeks flush and he glared over at Grimmy. “Shut up,” he whispered.

Grimmy smiled. “Someone has a crush.”

“Now into the plank position.”

Once again Zayn looked over at Grimmy, following his movements, and actively avoiding watching Harry. Because Zayn was pretty sure that there was no way he was going to relax if Harry was around him; the kid was too attractive for his own good and _no,_ that was not the mindset he needed to be in.

“Knees, chest, and chin, everyone,” Harry instructed, his voice soft as he walked around the room, helping others out with their poses. 

Zayn watched Grimmy, trying to mirror his movements, but he knew he wasn’t. He cursed under his breath—how could people find this relaxing? It was awkward, it was slightly painful, and it was embarrassing. He briefly wondered if he could sit this pose out, his legs and biceps were already burning slightly with the exertion and, fuck, he didn’t know yoga was even _hard_ but it was more than just stretching. He would have to remember to buy Dani a drink as an apology for all the times he insulted her job. 

“Need a hand?”

“Hmm?” Zayn asked, looking over his shoulder at Harry who was smiling down at him, dimples on either side of his lips. 

Harry kneeled next to him. “Just put your knees and chest down on the mat first,” he told him, helping Zayn get into position. He pulled his hips up a little bit more. “It’s awkward at first, I know, but you’ll get used to it,” he promised and he slid his hand between Zayn’s shoulder blades. “Now rest your chin on the mat and breathe deeply, all right?”

“Thank you,” Zayn said softly, sucking in a deep breath.

Harry removed his hand and stood, turning to Grimmy and adjusting his position as well. “Hold that pose for a second. You’re doing wonderful.”

Zayn’s cheeks flushed as Harry walked back towards the front of the room.

“Next pose—everyone stretch your back and hold it.”

The next one was easier and Zayn found it more relaxing, stretching his back and rolling his neck from side to side. He watched Harry closely who was stretching in the front of the room, moving back into the downward dog position, and Zayn followed suit, more sure in his movements this time since it was a pose he already knew. When Harry lunged, he did as well, glancing over at Grimmy who was staring intently at Harry. And, Christ, Zayn couldn’t blame him, because Harry was stretching, reaching for his toes, and his pants stretched tighter around his thighs and— _no._ Harry was attractive, Zayn wasn’t blind, but he needed to _focus._ He found himself in the mountain pose again, his back popping deliciously, and he was relaxed but he was also so, so tired. 

“All right, everyone, great job,” Harry said with a big smile. “We’ll take a small break and have another class after for anyone who wants to join. Thank you to all the beginners who joined us today. I hope you’ll all be back.”

Zayn met Harry’s eyes briefly before looking back down at his mat. 

“How was your first class?” Grimmy asked, sitting down on his mat and stretching.

Zayn shrugged, reaching to roll up his mat.

“Not yet,” Grimmy told him. “You’ll want to stretch again before you do, or you’ll regret it.”

“Thanks,” he said, stretching alongside of Grimmy for a few minutes before Nick finally let him roll up his mat. He shoved it into his gym bag, pulling on his socks and trainers, taking his beanie out of the bag and pulling it over his head. 

“You gonna come back?” Grimmy asked him.

Zayn glanced over at Harry briefly, cheeks flushing slightly when Harry smiled back at him, and he turned to face Grimmy. “Maybe.”

Grimmy grinned. “Harry teaches every Tuesday and Friday at the same time and also on Saturday mornings.”

“Okay?” Zayn said, raising his eyebrows.

“C’mon, mate, it’s obvious you think he’s fit,” Grimmy said, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t—“

“Go talk to him. I’ll see you Friday,” Grimmy said, picking up his mat and sliding his feet into his shoes.

“Is he even—“

“He is,” Grimmy told him with a wink.

Zayn pursed his lips as he watched Grimmy walk towards the door of the studio, hugging Harry briefly and having a short conversation with him before he left. Zayn had known Grimmy for all of an hour and he was already telling him what to do. He pulled the strap over his shoulder and walked towards the door. He was tempted to just leave, call Liam and tell him he was off the hook, and go back to his day-to-day life but. He didn’t want that. And that was precisely why he found himself standing in front of Harry with a small smile on his face.

“Zayn, right?”

“Yeah, did Nick—uh, Grimmy, did he—“

“Yeah,” Harry said with a nod. “I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you,” Zayn replied, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Umm. Thank you…for your help earlier,” he said, pointing over his shoulder towards the rest of the studio. “Was it that obvious I didn’t know what I was doing?”

Harry laughed, deep and slow, and Zayn felt he could probably get used to that. “No, it wasn’t, not to everyone else, anyway.”

Zayn shook his head. “Um. Right. So, thank you, again, I appreciate it.”

“Did you enjoy the class?”

“It was…different,” he answered.

Harry reached up and took off his headband, shaking out his curls. “Yoga not really your thing?”

“No, I have a slight aversion to all of this hippie nonsense,” Zayn told him before he could stop himself.

Harry’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter. “Hippie nonsense?”

Zayn winced. “Said that aloud, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. 

“Sorry—didn’t mean it like _that_ —” 

“How did you mean it?”

“Just…most people who do yoga are into that whole hippie, bohemian, vegan lifestyle, right?”

Harry smiled, the dimple in his cheek deepening. “Makin assumptions about me already, are ya?”

“I’m not—“ Zayn tried, wishing desperately that he could take it all back because he had never felt like such an idiot before.

“I could make some about you, ya know. You’re probably an artist, brooding and misunderstood,” Harry said, his eyes narrowing. “I’m close, yeah?”

Zayn sighed and nodded. “Yeah, probably.”

Harry smiled. “Guess you’ll just have to give me a chance to break those stereotypes then, yeah?”

Zayn glanced up at him from under his eyelashes. “I guess?”

“I’ll see you Friday?”

Zayn found himself nodding before he could stop himself. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be here.”

“Good. Work on your downward dog,” Harry suggested. “Or, you know, don’t. I can always help you get it right again,” he said, sending him a wink before walking off towards the front of the class again.

Zayn paused, letting Harry’s words sink in and, _shit._ A yoga instructor was flirting with him. A yoga instructor, who looked very nice in his yoga pants and probably _not_ in yoga pants and that, that was something Zayn wouldn’t mind seeing. He shook his head, hoisting the strap of his bag further up his shoulder, and he walked out of the studio. He spared a glance at Harry through the windows, catching his eye and sending him a wave before he started to walk the four blocks home, thinking about Harry the entire time and he was so, so in trouble. 

 

+

 

“Do you know how many different ways I could kill you and hide the body and potentially get away with it?” Zayn asked as he walked into the flat he shared with Liam, approaching his best mate in the kitchen.

Dani looked over at him from where she was sitting on the countertop. “Pardon?”

“Not you, your boyfriend,” Zayn told her, setting his gym bag down and waiting for Liam to turn and face him.

Liam frowned. “You’re going to kill me?”

“And hide your body and get away with murder, yes,” Zayn told him with a nod. “Fifteen.”

“Fifteen?” Liam asked.

“Fifteen different ways I thought of on the walk back. Fifteen different ways I could kill you, each one more creative than the last.”

Liam paused, turning back to the stove to stir the noodles that were boiling. “Why are you killing me?”

“I went to yoga this evening, per your request,” Zayn snapped. “Starting to ring any bells?”

Dani started laughing, setting her glass of wine down. “Oh, you had _Harry_ then. How was he? I mean, the class,” she corrected herself, a wide smile on her face.

Zayn narrowed his eyes. “Liam, I’ve never disliked your girlfriend before, but I’m starting to now.”

“Oi! What did I do?” Dani asked.

“You didn’t bother telling me that you wouldn’t be teaching tonight!” Zayn shrieked. “I told you I was going!”

Dani smiled. 

“Why are you shrieking? Calm down, mate, you’re fine,” Liam told him. 

“Yeah, you’re overreacting, Zayn,” Dani said with a small smirk on her face.

Zayn frowned because how could a tiny little yoga instructor like Dani look so devious and diabolical? 

“How was the class with the very attractive, very limber Harry Styles?” Dani asked him, not even bothering to hide her smile behind her wine glass as she picked it up for another sip. 

“Painful,” he muttered. 

“Go take a hot shower, it’ll make you feel better,” Dani suggested.

“Doubt it. Don’t know what you’re playing at,” he told her, “but I’ve got my eye on you.”

“No, you’ve got your eye on Harry,” Liam corrected him with a smile.

Dani started laughing again. “Do you want me to text him and tell him to take it easy on you?”

“No!” Zayn told her. “Don’t—don’t—just, no.”

“Are you going to go back?” Dani asked him, sending him a wink.

Zayn frowned. “No.” _Liar._ Of course he was going back, if only because he kind of already told Harry that he would be back.

“He teaches again on Friday,” she offered.

“I know, Grimmy told me.”

“Oh, you met Grimmy!” Liam interrupted with a laugh. “Isn’t he great?”

“Very charming,” Zayn replied honestly because, well, Grimmy _was_ charming but he was also going to get Zayn into a lot of trouble, he could feel it. 

“You should go back,” Liam told him. “It’ll help you relax.”

“Oh, right, yes, a fit yoga instructor in tight yoga pants rolled up over his bloody ankles will definitely help me relax,” Zayn snapped. “ _Definitely._ ”

Dani smiled. “Harry’s quite adorable, isn’t he?”

“How can yoga help me relax when I’m too busy thinking about _him_ in downward dog?”

Dani burst out laughing at the horrified look on Liam’s face.

Zayn flushed slightly. “I didn’t mean to blurt that out,” he muttered. 

“Yeah, you did,” Liam said. “I swear, it is your mission to make me as uncomfortable as possible, and Louis only made it—“ he froze. “Zayn, I’m so sorry—“

“No,” Zayn said, cutting him off, ignoring the way his stomach twisted at the sound of Louis’ name because, no, that wasn’t him. He wasn’t the guy who was going to fall apart at hearing his ex’s name; he wasn’t the guy who was going to let it affect him for the rest of his life—that wasn’t _him._ “I’m good, truly.”

Dani nodded slowly. “Zayn’s a strong chap. He just needs to get in bed with Harry and then he’ll be fine,” she added.

Liam sputtered. “Dani!”

“What? The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, yeah?”

Zayn felt himself smiling without even realizing it because anytime anyone could make Liam uncomfortable was wonderful. “I’m not going to get under Harry.”

“Not with an attitude like that, you’re not! Want me to put in a good word for you?” Dani asked, her eyes bright and full of mischief. 

Zayn shook his head and sighed. “No, decidedly not.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. “I’m gonna go take a bath.”

“Do you want to join us for dinner?”

“No, you two have a little…dinner date couple-y thing,” Zayn said with a wave of his hand.

“Enjoy your bath,” Liam told him.

“Thinking about Harry,” Dani added.

“Oi, don’t do that to him,” Liam said softly, nudging her arm.

Dani shrugged. “Sorry.”

Zayn rolled his eyes before escaping to the bathroom because, no, Dani wasn’t sorry and he couldn’t exactly blame her. If it were anyone else in his position, he would’ve been takin’ the piss, too. 

 

+

 

On Friday, Zayn found himself setting up his yoga mat in the same place as he had on Tuesday, actively _not_ looking at Harry who was talking with Grimmy across the room. He kicked off his trainers and socks again, stretching slowly before class started. He heard Harry laugh and glanced up briefly, their eyes meeting, and Harry smiled, sending him a wave. Zayn flushed slightly, returning the wave, before he looked back down at his feet. 

“Fancy seeing you here again,” Grimmy greeted him, opening up his mat and sitting down next to him.

“I…thought I would give it another go,” Zayn said with a shrug. 

“I’m sure it had nothing to do with Harry helping you with your downward dog, yeah?”

“Bloody positions sound so sexual and ruin everything,” he muttered.

Grimmy laughed loudly. “Got it bad mate, eh?”

Zayn shrugged. “He’s fit, I’m not blind, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“Right,” Grimmy said with a nod. “I believe you.”

“You should.”

Grimmy smiled. “He asked me if you were single.”

“Are you takin’ the piss?” Zayn asked before he could stop himself.

He shrugged. “So are you? So I can tell him after class. Unless, of course, you want to?”

Zayn sucked in a deep breath. “I am,” he said quietly. 

“He’ll be happy to hear that.”

Zayn was about to reply when Harry walked towards the center of the studio and started their session. This time around, it was a little easier for Zayn. His muscles were still sore, his movements a little jerky, but he was transitioning easier. He wasn’t as flexible as Grimmy or anyone else in class, especially Harry—because the way he was moving was just too _much_ —but he felt a little bit more confident…until he moved into downward dog, which was _pretty_ sure was just going to be the most awkward and painful thing ever. 

Harry was already by his side, though, running a hand down his back and pushing his spine down a little. “You keep bowing your back, just relax into it,” he said quietly.

Zayn could hear his heart thumping over the ridiculous indie music that Harry had playing throughout the studio and he sucked in a deep breath. “It’s awkward.”

“Revealing, is more like it,” Harry told him. “Feel too vulnerable?”

Zayn hesitated because yeah, maybe that had something to do with it. But maybe it was also the combination of everything, of Harry’s hands on his back and hips, and just…everything. 

“You’re doin’ good, though,” Harry said softly, patting Zayn on the lower back before walking back up to the front of the studio. 

By the time he was done with his next session, Zayn’s heart was still pounding in his chest. He stretched quietly alongside Grimmy before packing up slowly; Grimmy just pat his shoulder and stood up, collecting his things before walking over to Harry. Zayn instantly felt like he was back in school, and he didn’t like it. Grimmy and Harry were laughing and Zayn wasn’t jealous, no, he had convinced himself that it took the pressure off of him because he could tell Grimmy was interested, but couldn’t read Harry that well, and. Well, and nothing, because good for them. He pulled on his trainers and lifted his bag, walking towards the door and sending Harry and Grimmy a small wave.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” Harry asked, eyes wide, frowning.

“Was just gonna head out. I didn’t wanna interrupt you two,” he told him.

“Grimmy was just leaving, don’t worry about him,” Harry said with a shrug.

Grimmy paused. “I was?”

“You were. I’ll see you on Tuesday, mate,” Harry told him with a smile before nodding towards the door.

“See you then,” Grimmy agreed, waving at Zayn before walking out of the studio and muttering something under his breath about someone getting laid, but Zayn chose to ignore that.

Harry turned towards Zayn, tugging off his headband and shoving it into his bag. “You did well today.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said quietly. 

“Except for your downward dog,” he added with a small laugh. “Just don’t get that one, do ya?”

“Not really,” Zayn admitted with a small smile. “I guess it’s jus’ one of those I’m never gonna perfect, yeah?”

“You’ll perfect it,” Harry told him confidently, sliding his feet into a pair of Converse and picking up his bag.

Zayn frowned. “Don’t you have another class after this?”

“Only on Tuesdays,” Harry replied. “I gotta get home or Suzanna will freak.”

Zayn paused, swallowing, because, yeah, that’s his luck. Why should he have the opportunity to be happy after Louis? That just, that makes sense—Harry has someone waiting for him at home but, like, _good for him,_ really and truly, because everyone deserves to be happy. “Oh. Um, right, I’ll let you get to it, then,” he said with a nod.

Harry smiled, resting a hand on Zayn’s lower back and leading him out of the studio. “Yeah, if I’m late, she gets furious. She’ll start clawing at the couches, peeing on all my shoes,” he told him with a small laugh.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, cats are a little crazy.”

Zayn laughed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “You have a cat?”

“I do,” Harry told him. “What? Did you think I had a girlfriend or something?”

Zayn laughed again and didn’t reply because, okay, yes, he did but he didn’t really want to _admit_ that.

“Mate, do I really look like the type of bloke who would date a girl?”

“Good point.”

Harry laughed, swatting him lightly on the arm. “You’re lucky I’m not offended by that.”

Zayn smiled. 

“You comin’ back Tuesday, then?”

Zayn turned to face him and hesitated, distracted by something—someone—across the street and, no. He wasn’t sure, he was almost positive but he wasn’t _sure_ that it was Louis walking out of the shop and he turned around quickly. “Um, sorry?”

Harry watched him curiously, turning until they were face to face again. “Are you comin’ to class on Tuesday?” he repeated.

“Umm—“

“I think you should,” Harry told him.

“Will you be wearing a new headband?” Zayn asked before he could stop himself.

Harry laughed loudly, head tilting back in the process, his curls falling in his face as he made eye contact with Zayn again. “I’m sure we can work something out,” he told him. “Gimme your mobile.”

Zayn frowned. “Why?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “So I can steal it from you, of course.”

Zayn dug his mobile out of his gym bag, handing it over to Harry.

“You’re very trusting, no lock code or anything,” Harry noted, adding his number to Zayn’s contacts before handing him back the phone.

“Got nothin’ to hide, no point in using a password,” he said with a shrug.

Harry smiled. “I like that.”

Zayn nodded slowly because he didn’t even know how to respond to that.

“You should let me take you out.”

“Take me out?”

“For a meal? Dinner or lunch or something,” Harry added with a shrug.

“Like a date?”

Harry smiled. “Exactly like a date.”

“I…” Zayn trailed off with a sigh, realizing he legitimately had no reason to say no, rather he had every reason to say _yes._ Harry was fit, proper fit and funny and charming and his _smile_ was just absurd. He wore ridiculous headbands, tight yoga pants, and had a laugh that was damn near infectious and— “Yeah,” Zayn said with a nod. “Sure.”

“Not this weekend, but maybe next? Next Saturday after the morning yoga session,” Harry decided with a nod. “That work for you?”

“What time?”

“Yoga will be done by nine—“

Zayn cut him off with a loud laugh. “You want me here before nine on a Saturday? You’re out of your mind, Harry. You’re fit but not _that_ fit,” he told him.

Harry smiled. “I think you think I _am_ that fit,” he replied. “But alright, you win. Meet me outside the studio at one?”

“That sounds substantially better,” Zayn said.

“Good. I’ll see you Tuesday, though, and we can talk about where we can eat.”

“As long as it’s not one of your vegan restaurants,” he muttered.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, mate.”

Zayn shook his head slowly but didn’t bother trying to hide his smile because he rather thought he would do whatever Harry asked him to do just because it was him, and he really didn’t want to admit to _that_ either.

 

+

 

Zayn laughed loudly as he opened up the picture that Harry had sent him with the message _found a new headband for tuesday. how do I look??? :) xx_ and he shook his head, setting his mobile down on the counter. He definitely should not have been on his mobile at work, but the bookstore was deserted, dead, and he was _bored._ It was only half-three and they didn’t close until five since it was Sunday and he was bored, really bored, so really texting Harry was the only option.

_adorable. I love it._

_knew you would. ;) what are u up to? xx_

_working. you?_

Zayn paused as the bell over rang and he looked up, watching Liam and Dani walk in with a takeaway bag. “Bless you,” he announced, walking out from behind the counter to take the bag from Liam’s hand, pressing a kiss to Dani’s cheek. “You’re my favorite.”

“Weren’t you threatening to kill us a few days ago?”

“Liam, not you, Dani,” Zayn reiterated, resuming his place behind the counter and taking out the container. “You made me lasagna?”

“I made lasagna for us, you’re getting leftovers,” Liam said with a shrug.

Zayn’s eyebrows rose as he watched his best mate.

Liam shifted from foot to foot. “Fine, my mum made it and insisted that I brought you some. Happy now?”

“Incredibly,” Zayn told him with a nod, pulling out the fork and taking a bite. “Your mum is the best.”

“I know,” Liam said with a smile.

Zayn’s mobile vibrated on the counter and he set his fork down, picking it up and opening another picture that Harry had sent him. He managed to hold in his laughter, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and telling Harry that no, he should _not_ buy a fedora under any circumstances at all, no matter how cute he looked in it.

“Are we boring you?” Dani asked with a big smile. “Texting someone special?”

“Define special,” Zayn quipped, reaching for the bottle of water he had been nursing all day and taking a long sip. 

“Brown curls, green eyes—“

Zayn frowned. “Harry told you we’ve been texting, didn’t he?”

Dani nodded. “’Fraid so, mate. Told me he’s taking you out on Saturday.”

“For lunch,” Zayn added. “It’s innocent—it’s _lunch._ ” 

“Don’t know, mate, seems like he likes you quite a bit,” Dani told him.

Zayn shrugged, feeling his cheeks flush as his mobile vibrated on the counter again. He told himself he wasn’t going to look, wasn’t going to answer it, because Dani could be relentless with her teasing and, well. 

“Gonna get that?” Liam asked.

He shook his head. “Gonna finish my lunch, first. Thanks for bringing it to me, mate.”

Liam shrugged. “Ya never eat when ya work Sundays, Z. Gotta make sure my best mate is fed so his half of the rent is paid.”

Zayn smiled, rolling his eyes. Liam and Dani stuck around for a little bit longer, long enough for him to finish his lasagna and pack back up the container so they could wash it at the flat. Liam waved, Dani blew him a kiss, and they left, leaving Zayn alone in the bookstore again, and only then did he finally check his mobile.

_not everyone looks as good as I do in a fedora though :( I bought it anyway so don’t hate me xx_

_could never._

_you sound bored :( xx_

_work’s slow and I’m not off for an hour._

_where do u work? xx_

_bookstore, part time. I’m an artist too._

Zayn waited for a response from Harry, but it wasn’t the one he was expecting when his mobile started ringing on the counter. He hesitated, staring at Harry’s name popping up (with the picture of him in a headband that Zayn might or might not have used as his contact picture—but he probably did) and, okay. Were they at that level now? He wasn’t the biggest fan of talking on the phone, he actively tried to avoid it—it was easier to collect this thoughts and form a response in words, but Harry was _calling_ him and, dammit, he had to answer.

“Hello?”

 _”You’re an artist who works in a bookstore. And you had the very nerve to make hippie stereotypes against me,”_ Harry laughed loudly in his ear. 

Zayn frowned. “It’s—I mean—Yeah,” he said finally with a sigh.

_”We’re both living up to our stereotypes then, yeah?”_

“Sounds accurate,” he agreed with a nod.

_”Sorry, mate, just had to call and give you shit for that.”_

Zayn smiled because he couldn’t really blame Harry and, okay, it was nice to hear his voice. That wasn’t a big deal at all. “What are you doing?”

_”Just finished shopping with my sister, actually. Now I gotta get home and play with Suzanna before she pees on my bed.”_

He laughed softly. “Why on earth would you give your pet a human name? That’s so odd.”

_”I’m odd, love, in case you didn’t know.”_

“Fair enough.”

_”Right, well, I found the restaurant I want to take you to on Saturday.”_

“Already?”

_”I like being prepared. It’s called Vanilla Black and it’s wonderful. Sound good to you?”_

“Sounds like a hippie restaurant,” Zayn told him with a smile. “Didn’t I specifically ask for something…not like that?”

 _”I’m the one taking you out so it’s my decision,”_ Harry told him and Zayn knew, could hear him smiling. _”Just give it a chance, yeah? And if you absolutely hate it, I’ll make it up to you.”_

Zayn sighed because, he wasn’t going to tell Harry no, but it was fun to hear him making all sorts of promises. “How will you do that?”

Harry hmm’d thoughtfully, pausing for a moment. _”Let me worry about that, yeah? Maybe I’ll help you work on your downward dog in private.”_

Zayn’s eyes widened and he was thankful Harry wasn’t in front of him then because the blush he was currently sporting was not attractive. “Uh—“

_”Gotta go, mate, Gemma’s giving me evil eyes for ignoring her. I’ll see you Tuesday, love.”_

“Bye,” Zayn said softly, though Harry didn’t hear it because he had already hung up and, shit. Zayn had really gotten himself into a mess because he was voluntarily going to a vegan restaurant with a ridiculously fit yoga instructor and, shit.

 

+

 

On Tuesday, Zayn was positive he was losing his mind. He and Harry had stepped outside after the first yoga session, enjoying the fresh air before Harry had to return to a second session, and it happened again. His eyes were drawn across the street, a head of feathery chestnut brown hair drawing his eye, and—it was Louis, he knew it was. He could see him clearly and he turned, though he knew Louis probably didn’t notice him.

“So I’ll see you Friday, yeah?” Harry asked before sliding his headband back on, pushing his curls out of his face.

Zayn nodded, itching for a cigarette but he had run out and needed to pick some up before he got home. “Of course.”

“Hey, you didn’t compliment me on my new headband,” he told him suddenly.

“You already sent me a picture,” Zayn reminded him with a smile. “Which I may or may not have used as your contact in my mobile.”

Harry laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re—it’s adorable,” Zayn told him.

Harry smiled, taking a step closer to Zayn, tugging him forward by the waistband of his gym shorts. “You were gonna say that I’m adorable, weren’t you?”

Zayn shrugged, clearing his throat, and cheeky, flirty Harry—that’s something he could get used to. It was familiar, comforting, and it felt _right._ “Maybe.”

“I think you were,” Harry told him with a nod, leaning down slightly to press a kiss against his cheek, barely grazing the corner of his lips. “It’s alright. I think your brooding angst is sexy.”

Zayn scoffed to hide a laugh. “I’m not brooding or full of angst, believe it or not.”

Harry nodded again. “You are, but like I said—it’s _sexy_ ,” he reassured him with a cheesy wink. “I’ll text you after my session, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn told him, taking the plunge and leaning in to press his lips quickly against Harry’s, not long enough to satisfy the need digging in the pit of his stomach that just wanted to _touch_ him, but—enough. 

Harry smiled. “Now get out of here before you distract me from my job. It’s tough enough staying focused when you’re all stretched out in front of me, yeah?”

“Tough on you? Try having a fit yoga instructor who insists on wearing tight bottoms—“

“And _having_ a tight bottom,” Harry interrupted cheekily. “I’ll see you Friday.”

Zayn sputtered for a minute before waving slightly as Harry walked back into the studio, unable to form words because, yeah, Harry was different. He shook his head, flushing slightly as Grimmy walked out, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Stop smoking, Grimmy!” Harry yelled as he passed him before shutting the door to the studio with a smile. 

Grimmy rolled his eyes, lighting up. “He’s been trying to get me to stop smoking for years,” he told Zayn with a shrug. 

“Obviously hasn’t worked, eh?” Zayn said with a smile. “Can I bum one off of you?”

Grimmy nodded, digging the pack out of his gym bag and handing one to Zayn.

“Cheers.” Zayn took a deep drag, eyes scanning the road and, oh. Louis was still there, across the way, and his eyes met Zayn’s, looking him up and down. Zayn swallowed; he knew Louis wasn’t going to initiate conversation, and he sure as hell wasn’t. He didn’t smile, didn’t wave, rather he turned away, blowing smoke to the side. “M’gonna head home.”

“Which way are you?” Grimmy asked.

Zayn nodded towards the right. “Few blocks. You?”

“Same. I’ll walk with you—we can have girl talk about Harry,” he told him.

Zayn laughed, letting Grimmy throw an arm around his shoulder as they started walking. He didn’t even care that he had seen Louis; the wounds weren’t fresh, the heartache was gone, but that didn’t mean he _wanted_ to see him. Instead of being angry, he was shocked and…apathetic. But it didn’t even matter, because he just didn’t _care._

 

+

 

Zayn was early, for once, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited outside of the studio for Harry. It was ten to one and he had already burned through two cigarettes, stubbing them underneath the toe of his boot. He glanced down at his watch, and he didn’t even know _why_ because Harry wasn’t even remotely close to being late. He peered in through the door and saw Dani leading a class, but Harry was nowhere in sight.

“Zayn?”

Zayn whipped around, meeting Louis’ eyes and, shit. He couldn’t even pretend that he hadn’t heard him, didn’t see him, anything, because he was three feet away, smiling as if nothing was wrong—not that it _was_ , but still. “Louis.”

“What are ya’ up to?” Louis asked.

Zayn shrugged, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Things.”

“Things,” Louis repeated with a nod. “You come here a lot?” he asked, nodding towards the studio.

Zayn shrugged again. “What do you want, Louis?”

“Just wanted to say hi.”

“Don’t waste your breath,” he muttered. 

“You didn’t have to cut me out of your life—“

“I did,” he interrupted, glancing back down at his watch. It was almost one; the last thing he wanted was for Harry to show up while Louis was still around. He took another drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out next to Louis’ face. 

“You look—“

“Zayn!” Harry announced his presence by jumping on Zayn’s back, causing him to stumble, but he regained his footing quickly, wrapping his hands around Harry’s ankles. “Good save,” he told him with a laugh.

Zayn smiled as Harry climbed off of his back slowly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously adorable, maybe,” Harry corrected him before he turned towards Louis. “Hi, I’m Harry.”

“Louis. How do you know Zayn?” he asked, a curious smile on his face. 

“He comes to my studio,” Harry told him. “Well, not _my_ studio, I co-own it with Dani, my friend, but. You?”

“Liam’s Dani?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

“You do yoga now?” Louis asked Zayn, turning to face him and biting the inside of his cheek.

Harry nodded. “He’s really good, really flexible.”

Zayn sucked in a deep breath, feeling a flush creep up the back of his neck as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, digging his fingers into the front pocket of Zayn’s jeans. 

“I remember,” Louis replied. “He’s my friend.”

“Not anymore,” Zayn muttered.

Harry bit his lip, looking between the two boys, and he didn’t respond.

“Aw, Zayn,” Louis pouted. “Don’t be like that.”

“That’s enough. We’re gonna get going, got a date and all,” Zayn told him. “Which way is the restaurant?”

Harry pursed his lips before pointing left. “I think it’s this way.”

“You think?” Zayn asked, unable to contain a quiet laugh.

Harry nodded. “We’ll find out, yeah? Could be an adventure. It was nice meeting you, Louis,” he told him with a small smile.

“You, too, Harry.”

Zayn nodded towards Louis before lacing his fingers with Harry.

“See you around, Zayn,” Louis added.

“No, you won’t,” Zayn muttered, steering Harry away and down the sidewalk. He hadn’t expected to see Louis, and he definitely hadn’t expected Louis to _talk_ to him.

Harry was silent for about a block, allowing Zayn to tug him along, before he said anything. “I feel like I walked into something very awkward back there.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed before finally slowing his pace. “I’m sorry, that—that you didn’t deserve.”

“Didn’t deserve what?”

Zayn hesitated, giving Harry a once-over. “You wore that bloody fedora after I told you not to buy it?” he asked.

Harry smiled, removing the fedora to shake out his curls, and he placed it back on his head. “I look good in it,” he told him.

“It matches your sweater,” Zayn deadpanned.

Harry’s dimple deepened. “I can take the sweater off, if you’d like?” he offered.

“Should probably keep that one while we eat lunch.”

“So after, then?”

Zayn laughed. “Possibly.”

“So what was that all about?” Harry asked as they started walking again. 

“He’s my ex,” Zayn told him with a shrug. “Trying to make every aspect of my life uncomfortable again, I imagine.”

“Seemed like a bit of a twat,” Harry muttered. 

Zayn laughed loudly because, well, that was a very apt description of Louis. 

 

+

 

Zayn winced as he scanned over the menu at Vanilla Black as Harry ordered a bottle of wine (the _Chablis Grand Cru Bougros_ and Zayn would never have been able to pronounce that so, cheers). 

“What looks good to start with?” Harry asked him, glancing up from the menu to look at Zayn with wide eyes.

“Um,” Zayn hesitated. “What—What do you normally get?”

“Ginger carrots, they’re amazing,” Harry told him. “You know what? Why don’t I just order for you?” he offered, reaching over to take the menu out of Zayn’s hands. 

Zayn nodded, forcing a smile as Harry ordered their meal and he tried not to wince again. He told himself to suck it up, it was _one_ meal, one date, which could easily turn into two, which could easily turn into him taking Harry home and—well, he didn’t even know how much he _wanted_ to take Harry home until he realized he was suffering through a vegetarian meal of ginger carrots, poached hen eggs, and a fig and port sorbet. And it wasn’t horrible—it wasn’t _filling_ by any means, but it wasn’t horrible. (Okay, it _was_ horrible but there was no way he could tell Harry that.)

“What’d you think?” Harry asked, reaching for Zayn’s hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

Zayn smiled. “Good. It was…good.”

Harry bit his bottom lip. “Yeah? I can show you a bunch more places just like it. If you loved that, you’ll love Mildreds and oh! Beatroot Café!”

“Beatroot…Café?”

“They have these amazing smoothies and a tofu stir-fry that will change your life,” Harry told him. “We’ll go there next, yeah?”

Zayn nodded slowly. “Yeah, definitely,” he told him.

Harry smiled. “You hated it.”

“No! No, not at all,” Zayn replied. “It was—“

“Horrible. You hated every second of it.”

Zayn sighed before he nodded. “It was horrible, Harry, how can you _eat_ that? Is it even considered food?!”

Harry’s smile widened. “Let it all out, love,” he encouraged.

“I mean, how do you eat this? Tofu stir-fry? Are you bloody insane?!”

“Maybe,” he told him with a wide smile.

Zayn shook his head. “I’m sorry, but—I can’t go to another one of those restaurants. I will starve.”

“Do you want to stop by Nandos?”

“Don’t tease me with real food, Harry,” Zayn told him quietly. 

Harry tugged Zayn towards him, pressing his lips against his ear. “I know you only tried it because you want me,” he told him.

“Do I now?”

“Of course. I see the way you watch me. I’m not blind,” Harry said quietly.

“I’d hate for your pretty eyes to be useless anyway,” Zayn said with a nod.

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. “What do you say about getting you some Nandos and then going back to my flat?”

“That depends… Has Suzanna peed on your bed recently?” Zayn asked.

“Not sure,” he answered honestly. “But if she has, I have a couch, a chair, an ottoman, and a dining room table that we can take advantage of. If you’re up to it, that is.”

Zayn sucked in a deep breath before he nodded. “Do we have to get the burger first?” he asked.

Harry smiled. “Oh, yes. You’ll need your energy.”

 

+

 

Their first real kiss was rushed, hurried, and Zayn decided that he really didn't care because he could spend the rest of his life kissing Harry, but. Kissing wasn't exactly what he had in mind, not when Harry had pulled him against his chest, kicking the door to his flat shut behind him, whispering against Zayn's lips, begging him to pin him against the wall. And Harry had a filthy mouth, obscene and offensive and deep, moaning against Zayn's lips. Zayn's fingers dug into the soft flesh of Harry's hips as he pressed his mouth against the base of Harry's neck, the younger boy gasping, his head falling back against the wall.

Zayn pulled away reluctantly, running his tongue over his swollen bottom lip. "Bedroom?"

Harry nodded, leaning up from the wall to press his cock against Zayn's through the fabric of their jeans, kissing him quickly, before taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. He kicked his shoes off, tossing his fedora aside, and he picked Suzanna up from where she was lying on the bed; the cat hissed as Harry set her outside the room before he shut the door.

Zayn smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist before kissing him again. His fingers worked quickly at the button of Harry's jeans, pushing them down over his slim hips along with his pants, reaching for his leaking cock and gripping it tightly.

Harry panted against Zayn's mouth, parting only long enough to pull his sweater off, leaving him completely bare.

Zayn smiled and leaned back just enough to watch Harry, his eyes blown wide, his mouth parted as Zayn swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, moaning, and he grabbed Zayn's arms, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Zayn nodded, releasing Harry, and he tugged off his shirt, tossing it aside. Harry kneeled in front of him, unbuttoning and unzipping Zayn's jeans, pushing them over his hips and mouthing at his cock through his pants. The fabric was already damp and Harry pushed it down, helping Zayn remove his shoes and trousers before he pulled him back towards the bed.

Zayn slid his body up the length of Harry's, their mouths meeting again as he ground their cocks against one another. Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Zayn's lower back, pressing them closer together. Zayn gasped, letting out a groan as he moved his hips against Harry's. Harry slid his hands up Zayn's back, through his hair, before his arms fell back against the mattress and he raised his hips to push back faster against Zayn.

"Harry, Harry, wait," Zayn gasped out, reaching for his hips and hold them down. "M'gonna come too soon if you keep doin that."

Harry smiled, already looking thoroughly debauched and wrecked, and he nodded. "Wouldn't want you to come before you get the chance to finger me, yeah?"

Zayn bit back a moan. "Yeah," he agreed.

Harry forced himself to pull away, digging through his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them at Zayn. He spread his legs, allowing Zayn to kneel between them, and he watched as he slicked up his long fingers, pressing one against his hole. Harry nodded, pushing back against his hand as Zayn slipped in two fingers; he gripped the sheet to his left, his right hand reaching up to curl in his hair, tugging at the strands.

Zayn pressed his fingers deeper, brushing against his spot, stroking it just enough to get Harry to gasp before he slipped his fingers out. He applied a little bit more lube, sliding three fingers back into him, and Harry let out a low moan, his back arching and he tugged tighter at his hair. He pushed his hips back against Zayn's hand, wanting more movement, more fingers, but mainly just more _Zayn._

"Zayn," Harry gasped. "Wanna ride you, shit."

Zayn slipped his fingers out of Harry because, yeah, Harry riding him, that was a plan, that was a good idea, and why was it not already happening? He ripped open the condom, rolling it on before he slicked himself up with lube, eyes fluttering shut at the friction and he let out a quiet moan.

"Don't have too much fun without me," Harry teased, rolling Zayn onto his back and straddling his chest. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Zayn's. "I still owe you for the lunch, yeah?"

Zayn smiled and nodded. "Think so, yeah," he agreed.

Harry smirked, sliding his tongue against Zayn's lips before he leaned back. He scooted further down Zayn's stomach, fingers grazing his sensitive cock, and he watched his abs twitch. "You're so bloody gorgeous," he whispered, trailing his fingertips across the tattoo inked against his hip, the trail of hair leading from his navel down to his strained cock that was pressed against his stomach.

"You're perfect, Hazza," Zayn told him and, hell, he had never felt so undone and nothing had even _happened_ yet because Harry was gorgeous and perfect but he was also a bloody great tease and Zayn was on the edge.

Harry smiled, pressing his lips to Zayn's hip tattoo before running his tongue over the skin. "Can't wait to have you inside of me," he mumbled against Zayn's hip, biting softly at the skin.

"Yeah? How 'bout we get to that then?" Zayn suggested, pushing his hips off the bed and closer to Harry.

"You like to watch me, yeah? During yoga?"

Zayn nodded because yes, yes he _did_ but also because he needed less talking and more touching and _how_ could Harry be so hard and so composed at the same time? It was hardly fair.

"Good. I want you to watch me, okay?"

Zayn nodded and his eyes widened as Harry turned around, straddling his waist, spreading his legs wide. Harry gripped Zayn's thigh in one hand, reaching behind him to grab his cock, lining it up at his entrance. Zayn gripped the sheets as he watched the muscles in Harry's back tighten, the head of his cock pressing against him. Harry moaned, rubbing the head of Zayn's cock against his entrance before letting it slip inside; Zayn let out a loud groan as he watched Harry bend forward, his cock disappearing into him until Harry's arse was flush against his hips.

Harry moaned and arched his back as Zayn's cock pressed against his spot. His hand tightened on Zayn's thigh, his free hand rising to tangle in his own curls as he started to move, grinding himself harder against Zayn's hip in slow circles. Zayn watched Harry fuck himself on his cock and he moaned at the sight; Harry was tugging at his curls and Zayn reached for Harry's hips. His thumbs spread him apart as he watched himself disappear inside of Harry over and over again. Pants and whimpers were escaping Harry's lips as Zayn thrust his hips up to meet him thrust for thrust.

Zayn was close, his breathing labored, and Harry rode him faster, clenching around him. Zayn gripped Harry's hips, pulling him flush against his hips as he came deep inside of him, a moan of Harry's name leaving his lips. Harry continued to ride him, breathy moans leaving his lips, and Zayn wrapped an arm around his stomach, pulling him flush against his chest. He pressed his lips against the back of Harry's neck.

"Wanna blow you," Zayn whispered against Harry's skin.

Harry nodded, wincing as he pulled off of Zayn's softening cock, and he laid back against the bed.

Zayn kneeled between his legs, wrapping his lips around the head of Harry's cock. Harry moaned, fingers still tangled in his own curls as he thrust his hips up. Zayn ran his tongue along the thick vein underneath, wrapping his hand around the base.

"Wanna come on your face, Zayn, fuck. Can I come on your face?" Harry rambled, pushing his hips up.

Zayn pulled away and nodded, jerking Harry off quickly. Harry moaned, reaching down to lace his fingers with Zayn's, jerking himself off even quicker. He came with a cry, come landing on Zayn's chin and a little on his lips. Harry collapsed back against the bed watching as Zayn ran his tongue along his lower lip before reaching for the corner of the sheet and wiping his face clean. Zayn crawled up the length of Harry's body, lying down next to him and pressing his lips against his shoulder.

Harry smiled, content, and he grabbed Zayn's hand, running his fingers over the skin. "Definitely need to do that again," he decided.

Zayn nodded. "Just give me a breather, yeah?"

"Yeah," he agreed before letting out a soft laugh.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"Just thinking about how I can show you how to do a downward dog properly this time," Harry told him cheekily, pressing his lips against Zayn's and tasting himself there, lingering with something that was purely _Zayn._

Zayn laughed against Harry's lips. "Works for me."


End file.
